rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilian and Alan Airell
Kilian and Alan Airell are the Guardians of Balance. They are role played by Skyebreeze. Personalities Kilian *Despite his blindness, he knows how to move about with ease and identifies people by voice or by the person's aura. Cares about people and trusts people almost easily. He likes to help people obtain balance, despite a sensory problem. Even after he regained his sight, Kilian hasn't really changed in personality, but now he can be able to see the people he is helping. Alan *Protective of his brother to the point of not having Kilian be all by himself. He would use powers over gravity to help others with their center of gravity. History Kilian and Alan Airell were born to red and blue fairies on the mystical island of Avalon. Alan didn't get along with his twin, in fact he ignored him. Alan learned powers over gravity in order to help him balance. Kilian learned from his father the power of aura and originally thought what was the point of learning that power. Both brothers were also taught how to help balance/stabilize the minds of others, but have difficulties in mastering it. One day, there was a fire near the family home and though the family managed to flee, some of the burning ashes went into Kilian's eyes, resulting in his blindness. Alan blamed himself for Kilian's blindness and started becoming extra considerate to Kilian's annoyance. Their father reminded Kilian about his training with the aura and insists that Kilian uses it as a substitute for his eyes. Though his eyes were originally gray like Alan's, Kilian's eyes turned light blue after continuing use of the aura, but still blank from the damage of the fire. When the boys were 100 years old, they left Avalon and went to Scotland, where they were fascinated by the countryside and the medieval castle covered by various gargoyles. The castle was ruled by two Lords: a corrupt Lord and a brother that was frail and walked a limp, but has the heart of gold. To keep his brother from having any control of the castle, the Corrupted lord secretly poisons his brother by slipping poisonous herbs in his medicine for his leg and the brother was unable to walk and think straight. Kilian sensed the evil aura with the Corrupted Lord and wanted to help the brother take over, since his aura was of a noble one. Alan helped the brother with his center of gravity and he began to walk like a person. Kilian, remembering the stabilizing mind spell, used it to purge the brother's mind of the poison and it resulted in the healing of the noble lord's leg. With the help of Kilian and Alan, the Noble Lord was able to reveal his brother's treachery and overthrew him and his followers and became the sole Lord of the castle with the Twins as his advisers. The Noble Lord ruled until near his death and since he had no heirs, the Lord left the castle to Kilian and Alan. Kilian noticed that the gargoyles that decorated the walls of the castle seem to have a life of their own. Alan saw that the gargoyles came to life whenever the sun went down and they seem to protect the castle. The Gargoyles watched over the castle for intruders on the outside and were not sure of the Lords of the Castle. Kilian eased the Gargoyles' tensions and gained their trust. Since then, the Gargoyles became allies to the Twins, naming Kilian "Blind Lord" for his uniqueness. The twins gave each of the Gargoyles names: Rhineheart, Firesteel, Waterfall, Blazer, and Darkeye. Kilian and Alan temporary left the castle in the care of the Gargoyles for traveling to different parts of the world. They one time went to a circus and helped children with balance whether it was center of gravity, because of a sensory issue, or stability of mind, though the latter needs to mastered properly. Relationships Fayre and Uther Airell *Kilian and Alan's parents. They live in Avalon in a stone house within a tree. Uther was the one who taught Kilian how to use the power of the Aura. Fayre has gravity powers, but doesn't use them often. Both of them loves their sons and teaches them how to be courteous towards others and the power to stabilize other peoples' minds, but the boys still need to master that power fully. Lucy Flora *Alan's love interest. The middle sister of Nazreen and Treanna Flora, but unlike her entire family, she is a big sweetheart and wants to do good things for others. Alan met Lucy a week before he and Kilian left Avalon and was smitten by her. He wanted to get to know her more, but his overprotective nature over Kilian's blindness, made him decide to go with his twin to experience the world. Sara Modrič *Guardian of Wisdom. Kilian meets Sara and her teacher when they helped him when he was knocked unconscious by tripping on a tree root, while running to avoid Nazreen. Somehow, his Aura powers tapped into Sara's memories and learned about why she is avoiding people. Kilian felt sorry for Sara and wants to help her overcome her pain. When he was alone in Avalon, after having been offended by his twin, Kilian was alerted by Sara telepathically about danger happening at his family's home. Sara arrived to help only him and alerted him about a trap waiting for him at home, then teleported herself and him to Treanna and Nazreen's house, but she collapsed after doing so. Concerned for her, Kilian took Sara to one of the hidden groves within a tree and carefully laid her there. After saving his friends and family, he returns to check up on Sara and after she was okay and that there was no danger at the moment, she returned home. Kilian cares about her like a sister. Kilian's greatest wish is for him and Sara to be friends. Kilian's blindness When Kilian was young, Mrs. Flora, mother of Nazreen, Lucy, and Treanna Flora, set the near the Airell family home on fire. Hot, burning ashes from the fire landed in Kilian's eyes while he was fleeing, blinding him. Despite the best efforts of his parents, Kilian's eyes couldn't respond to light and Kilian only saw darkness. For the nearly five hundred years, Kilian relied on his senses and his power over aura to help him navigate around the world and meeting people. There are times he wishes that he could see so Alan could stop being overprotective of him, but feared that he would be blinded by the sun or other bright lights, if he somehow regains his sight. Lucy, wanting to make up for the wrongs that her mother had committed on the family, specifically on Kilian, enlisted the aid of Symphony, Zodia, Fran, and Val to locate and obtain the Golden Starfish, a magical item that can grant healing wishes in the hopes of restoring Kilian's sight. Symphony and Zodia stayed behind on the boat while Val, Fran, and Lucy went off to find the starfish with the use of one of the maps in the Airell castle. Despite the Sea Punks stealing the starfish and capturing the girls, Lucy was able to free herself, Fran, and Val and take back the starfish. The girls managed to escape the Sea Punks and returned to Symphony and Zodia on the boat, then they returned to the castle. The moment the starfish touched Kilian's hands, it glowed and Kilian's eyes responded to the light for the first time since before his blindness. Shocked and happy that he could see again, but Kilian thought about his aura powers and didn't want to stop using them, so he plans to continue using them, but for different purposes. Trivia *Kilian means "Blind" in Celtic. *Alan means "Harmony, stone, or noble" in Celtic. *Their last name, Airell means "Nobleman" in Celtic. *The images of Avalon and Gargoyle Castle are from these sites. Gallery Kilian.jpg|Kilian with his eyes closed. Airell Twins.jpg|At home together Airell Twins2.jpg|Sleepwear Airell Twins3.jpg|Noblemen/Lord outfits Airell Twins4.jpg|Winter wear Kilian and Alan as mermen.jpg|Kilian and Alan as mermen Kilian and Alan as mermen2.jpg|Kilian and Alan after mermen transformation Airell Parents.jpg|Uther and Fayre Airell (parents) Lucy.jpg|Lucy Flora (Alan's love interest) isle_of_avalon_.jpg|Avalon, Kilian and Alan's original home CastleWyvern.JPG|The Twin Lords' Current home Category:Skyebreeze Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Star Fairies Category:Adults Category:Siblings